peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A TV Studio
A TV Studio is the 8th episode of Season 1S of SamuelSonicMCSM231467's Fanon. Plot Peppa, her playgroup crew and the other playgroup goes to visit Peppatown Studios and see the magic of TV and Movies Transcript starts and title card appears Peppa: A TV Studio card dissapears zooms on the [[new Playgroup]] Madame Gazelle: Tomorrow Kids, we are going to a TV Studio. Peppa: What is a TV Studio? Madame Gazelle: These Studios are a place were they film movies and TV Programs!, even that you like All Kids: Wow! Zuzu: That should be fun! Zaza: I agree. Mothers and Fathers of the Kids enter the playgroup Daddy Pig: OINK! Mummy Sheep: BAA! Mummy Dog: RUFF! kids exit the playgroup with their familiars Madame Gazelle: Bring food and your backpacks for tomorrow! kids get in the cars and they take off Going to sleep before tomorrow! cuts to the Pig Family House at Night George and Pete get on their beds Peppa: Mom!, Dad! Mummy Pig: Yes Peppa? Peppa: Me and George are going to a Studio tomorrow! Daddy Pig: Peppatown Studios?, that's a really cool place! Peppa: Zuzu said that when we where at the playgroup and her sister agreed too! Mummy Pig: Okay, it's time to sleep. Goodnight Peppa, George and Pete. Pig turns off the lights and then both exit the room The Big Day night transitions to day. Rooster crows. cuts to Peppa Waking Up Peppa: Today is the day! oinks cuts to them eating their breakfast, then they are brushing their teeth and taking a shower. in the living room Daddy Pig: Here are your backpacks kids outs a blue and red backpack to Peppa and George Peppa: Thanks Daddy! Mummy Pig: They also have scooters! and George open their backpacks and they figure out expandible scooters Peppa: Wow! Pete: Dont forget to put on your helmets! runs to the exit door Peppa: Thanks Pete! and George get on their scooters and then they go to the playgroup Mummy Pig, Daddy Pig and Pete: Goodbye Peppa and George!. Going to the Studio cuts to the playgroup, all kids are ready and waiting for the bus gets on the cliff Madame Gazelle: Peppa!, there you are, ready to go to the studio? and George takes out their helmet along with george and puts their scooters and helmets on their backpacks Peppa: Yes. Madame Gazelle: Do you have the Lunch Box? Peppa: Obvious! out the backpack and shows her lunch box along with George Madame Gazelle: Okay, we are gonna wait now for the bus. bus horn sounds Molly: The bus is coming! The Kids: Hooray! bus parks on the playgroup Mrs. Rabbit: All aboard! kids get on the bus Mrs. Rabbit: Lets go to Peppatown Studios! bus turns on and it goes away cuts to the kids in the bus inside the bus, Peppa is sitted with Suzy and George Peppa: So Suzy, what do you think about going to the studio? Suzy: I think it will be okay since we are going only with the crew of our playgroup Madame Gazelle: Suzy, we aren't going alone. I forgot to mention yesterday, the other playgroup is also going to the studios, so kids please behave properly with kids and even with the toddlers. The Kids: Okay Madame Gazelle! kids laugh On the Studios! cuts to the Peppatown Studios, many people are outside bus opens and the kids get down Madame Gazelle: How weird, the bus of the other playgroup should be here.???: We are already here Mr. Mouse: Hello, Madame Gazelle, we are here to visit the studios along with your students. Can we introduce the students to your students? Madame Gazelle: Okay Kids. Met the Crew of the Other Playgroup The Other Playgroup Kids: Hello! Cow runs to Peppa Candace: Hello, so you must be Peppa. Peppa: Do i know you? Candace: Well, we never met but i saw you in some places like when we were gonna watch Mr. Potato's Christmas Show, Peppatown Minigolf, London and other places. But i wanted to say hi gives her hand Peppa: Hello. give their hands Mrs. Badger: Alright Kids!, Time to go to the studio, be respectful with Madame Gazelle's Playgroup Students Madame Gazelle: And you kids be respectful with Mrs. Badger's Playgroup Students. Madame Gazelle's Playgroup Crew: Okay Madame Gazelle! | Mrs. Badger's Playgroup Crew: Okay Mrs. Badger! kids laugh and then they enter the studio Tourism of the Studio Male Bear is reading a book while standing, until some kids walk Male Bear: Are you tourists with those kids? Madame Gazelle: Yes we are and we are from playgroups Male Bear: Okay, let me show you the studio!, get on the tourism vehicle! Gazelle's Students enter the first tourism vehicle while the other playgroup is on the other tourism vehicle drivers gets in and some the tour guides get in the vehicles vehicles start driving Male Bear: So to start, Peppatown Studios were founded somewhere in 1910. I think, but lets move on! Edmond: I that it was founded in 1885! Male Bear: Wow, you are smart! Emily: My brother knows much about things also he can speak full sentences! Zoë: My sisters can speak full sentences too! yells to the other tourism vehicle, where her sisters are here Zoë: RIGHT ZUZU AND ZAZA? Zuzu and Zaza the other vehicle: Yes we do! Emily: I never heard them speak them before! Peppa: That should be fun! Male Bear: They film TV Series, Shows for Kids, Sitcoms and even movies! The Playgroups Kids: Wow! Male Bear: Okay, i think its all to mention. a bunch of maps of the studio and hands them to every student Male Bear: You are all freebie to explore the studios. So grab those maps and explore the studio. hands over her lunch box Wendy: Can we eat when we want? Male Bear: Yes you can, but dont get lost! kids from the playgroups get down of the tourism vehicles grabs her backpack, gets down of the tourism vehicle and then she reunites with Suzy, Pedro, Gerald, Molly and Wendy. gets her map out of her backpack Peppa: So where we start? Suzy: I think Studio U! Pedro: How about Studio C! Gerald: Studio O! Molly: Ummm... Studio Plus? Wendy: I agree with Molly. I think we should go to Studio Plus Peppa: I also think it has a cool name so i will go! Pedro: Remember when the bear said to go everywhere? Peppa, Gerald, Wendy and Suzy: Yes Pedro: Well im going to Studio O with Gerald and Suzy. So see you later! Peppa: I have no problem when someone shares my best friend! Suzy away: I don't! Peppa: Molly and Wendy, keep your maps. So we wont get lost. Wendy: Lets go on our way to Studio Plus! 3 go to Studio Plus changes to some toddlers Randy: I like this area!, Studio N has the bests programs!, we should go!! Edmond: No! Studio P is better! Zuzu: I think im going with Randy Rhino to Studio N Zaza: This means that me George, Richard and Edmond, we are going to Studio P! The toddlers that can speak full sentences: See you later! Peppa, Wendy and Molly in Studio Plus cuts to Peppa, Wendy and Molly walking through corridors of Studio Plus Wendy: We should see a part of a sitcom! Peppa: Lets go then! girls watch their maps to find a sitcom show, but in a window of a show something interesing can be seen.... Male Lion: In 3, 2, 1! Action! zooms to a camera of a screen, its revealed tht they are filming the best friend episode of Peppa Pig but a double of Peppa can be seen American Peppa opens the door American Peppa: Hello Suzy! Suzy makes her trademark sound American Suzy: Hello Peppa! camera gets away from the screen of the crew is watching the project, but she looks outside the window and they see that there is another Peppa Female Crocodile from the Crew: Uhh... Mr. Lion? Mr. Lion: What? the window and gasps Mr. Lion: This should be wrong we should notify the cast! Lion grabs a earphone and tells the cast Mr. Lion: Ugh i forgot to charge it! Mr. Lion: i will have to call them another day. cuts to the girls walking and they see a sitcom Molly: There is a sitcom!, lets see it! girls enter the door and a female kangaroo is in it Female Kangaroo: Let me guess... you are... Peppa: The playgroup tourists! Female Kangaroo: Playgroup tourists.... finds a note of them Female Kangaroo: Oh you are those girls from Madame's Gazelle playgroup? Peppa: Yes! Female Kangaroo: Enjoy the sitcom! girls sit in a audience seat Random Voice: OMG!! WHAT IS HAPPENING! audience, Peppa, Wendy and Molly laugh Pedro, Gerald and Suzy in Studio O cuts to Pedro, Gerald and Suzy walking on the corridors of Studio O Suzy: Gerald, Pedro, wanna see what i brought in my backpack? Pedro and Gerald: Yes Suzy: I brought lunch, and even better i brought my nurse costume! Pedro and Gerald: Wow! Suzy: I can prank everyone thinking that im a employee of Peppatown Studio for a nursery sitcom wears the nurse outfit and then the cap laugh Suzy: Are you laughing from me? Gerald: No!, we are laughing of the fools that will fall on it! Suzy: Oh okay, starts smirking she chuckles then she maniaclly laughs with Gerald and Pedro Male Crocodile: Oh, you are a nurse from a sitcom? lets go to your respective program. Suzy: Wait!, im not a real nurse Male Crocodile: Oh sorry, even if you are a kid from a playgroup you can use costumes, but i get confused sometimes away 3 start laughing Pedro: Hey!, can we see a kids show in studio O! Gerald: I think there are some, lets go! guide in the maps and they walk Zuzu and Randy in Studio N cuts to Randy Rhino and Zuzu Zebra Randy: Ugh... Zuzu im really hungry. Can we eat something? Zuzu: We have lunch in our backpacks! Randy: Then, where they are? Zuzu: Umm.... at a cart that there are their backpacks Zuzu: There they are! our backpacks! Randy: Lets go for them! two toddlers run to the cart and they get up Randy: We have them!. Now lets eat these two toddlers open the lunch boxes, but when they were about to eat their food the down door where there are cleaning stuff and food supplies opens and Randy and Zuzu fall on it Zuzu and Randy: AHHH!!! Mrs. Skunk: Alright im bringing the food to the cafeteria! inside of the cart Randy: When did you put them? Zuzu: I dont remember. of the cart Mrs. Skunk: Wait!, where are the food backpacks? Randy: So... she confused them, right? Zuzu: Yes. Zuzu: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!, WE ARE GONNA BE COOKED!, HELP! HELP! HELP! Screams Too Skunk gives a confused face Mrs. Skunk: Nah, i think this is part of a heroic movie Randy: Oh, Zuzu we are gonna die in it, and the one with the cart isn't noticing. Zuzu: We are gonna be cooked Zebra and Rhino! Randy: And then they eat us, our families figure out that we are missing, but then someone barfs what they ate the actors, then its discovered one of our body parts and then they do a funeral of us!. Zuzu: We need to escape from here! seconds later, Mrs. Skunk got into the cafeteria Mrs. Skunk: Okay!, lets put the food in order! Skunk grabs food but then she grabs a arm and figures out that she is Zuzu Mrs. Skunk: What happened to you little girl? Zuzu: Sorry, my backpack was in the cart. I grabbed it when i was up but i fell on it and now im dirty with food. Mrs. Skunk: Oh, i thought this was the food backpack 1. Then from who is the other backpack? gets out of the cart Randy: Its mine! Mrs. Skunk: Sorry for confusing your backpacks kids, i could get arrested if i cooked both. Skunk gets them out of the cart Mrs. Skunk: Anyways there is a laudromat and a shower on Studio P. Put your dress along with the Rhino Boy clothes in the washer, and then take a shower Randy: Thank you. Anyways my name is Randy get away George, Edmond, Richard and Zaza in Studio P cuts to George, Edmond, Zaza and Richard in a hall of Studio P Edmond: Can we see what we bringed for our lunch? George, Richard and Zaza: Yes! 4 sit down in the floor, get out their lunch boxes and then they open them Edmond: I brought a Banana, Yogurt and some Chocolate Cookies! George: Blueberries!, Cereal in a Cup! Zaza: Strawberry Juice, Piglays Chips and Grapes! Richard: Carrot!, Carrot-Shaped Nachos, Carrot Juice! Edmond look weird at Richard Zaza: Anyways you like Carrots, lets eat! kids eat their food minutes later, the kids ate all their food Edmond: That was really good. and Randy walk in Zaza: Zuzu!, what happened! Randy: Our backpacks ended up in a food cart, we fell and we are now dirty. Zuzu: But we got them! and our food i safe! Zaza: Can you show what you bring for lun- oh we have the same lunch. Edmond: Randy can you show your lunch Randy: I will but i will have to wash along with Zuzu my clothes and myself, please wait. minutes later and Randy come back Zuzu: Back. and Randy sit on the floor Randy: I brought some Pooreo Cookies, A Kiwi and Bottled Milk and Randy eat their food and they laugh Zebra walks in Zachary: Hello Sisters! Zuzu and Zaza: Hello Brother! What happened to the Rest? changes to Danny and Freddy watching the map, they are on Studio B Freddy: Danny, i think we got lost since we can't find Candy, Rebecca, Emily, Peppa, Suzy, Wendy, Gerald, Molly, Zoë and the other rest. Danny: They will be fine! walks in scared Danny: What happened candy? Candy: I.. I.. I accidentaly got into a clowns program, they confused me as a clown and im now painted with clown paint. and Freddy look confused Candy: Im coulrophobic Danny: HAHAHAHA, RATHER THAN BEING PEPPA'S RIVAL YOU ARE JUST A COULROPHOBIC PERSON and Freddy start laughing Candy: Shut the F*ck Up! walks in a carrot costume Rebecca: I found a carrot-educative program, i said that im a fan of carrots and i participated in! passes in riding a monocycle Emily: In a entertaiment show, i was a expert in riding monocycles so i participated and i winned it! gets down of the monocycle Freddy: Where is Zoë? walks in, in a police costume Zoë: They choosed me for a show of a group of animal kids, and i haved a Police costume for a costume party episode Freddy: Then.. where Peppa is? The Surprise Wendy and Molly are now on Studio H Peppa: After this we should find our friends. Cow passes in seeing the map Peppa: Hello Candace! Candace: Hello Peppa, i got lost, can you lead me to the exit? Peppa: I also forget it too Wendy and Molly: We forget it too.. Peppa: Okay, lets find the exit Peppa: Anyways lets find the exit 4 Girls walk on the hall of the studio Peppa: Here it is!, the exit! 4 Girls enter the door, but some dust falls on it and its revealed a message saying EXIT, OR YOU WILL PARTICIPATE. [The girls are on a dark place Wendy: This is really creepy Molly: That was the exit of the real world? Peppa: I think there is a door here saying Exit, lets go while walking Molly falls on a trapdoor. Molly: AHHHHHHH!!! Peppa and Wendy: MOLLY! Candace: I didn't know she was named Molly another trapdoor opens and Candace falls in Candace: AHHHHHH!!!! Peppa: What are happening to them? hugs Peppa Wendy: Peppa, im scared!, sorry for fighting in International Day. Peppa: We already apologized and that is from many years! fall on a trapdoor shows a sequence of Peppa and Wendy screaming while riding the tubes goes to another place of a tube and Peppa goes to another Peppa: WENDY! falls on another dark place backpack opens helmet falls on her and she doesnt notice scooter goes too far and it expanded alone Peppa: Wendy?, Candace?, Molly?, ANYONE? Peppa: I think i will eat my lunch alone. eats and then she drops a tear minutes later Peppa: I will see if there is a exit. walks in but she slides with her scooter by accident and she grabs to the scooter Peppa: WOOOOOOAAAAAHHH!!! Announcer: And now the next participant on this acrobats show! falls into the stage riding the scooter and then she sees that she is on a stage and sees a audience Peppa: Wow, im in live! Candace audience: You can do it Peppa! Molly and Wendy: PEPPA!, PEPPA, PEPPA! Peppa: I will see how to ride this, Oh my god im on a ramp! climbs the ramp but when she gets on the top she falls of the scooter Peppa: Ahh! Audience Gasps goes slow-mo Peppa thinking: Wait, i can grab in the scooter! in slow-mo grabs the scooter does a backflip in the scooter audience claps Announcer: The other participant is Peppa Pig anddddddddddd HER SCOOTER! is doing tricks on her scooter Peppa: Woo-hoo! is still doing tricks until in the end the falls from the scooter and then she grabs the scooter in slow-mo doing a final pose Audience Claps announcer walks in Announcer: And we have a winner! Announcer: Peppa, how did you learn those tricks? Peppa: Too much training. Announcer: Here it is your trophy! Announcer: Congrats on winning! Peppa: MY FIRST TROPHY! Molly and Candace hug Peppa and jump Going back to home cuts outside of the studios, Madame Gazelle is waiting the kids Madame Gazelle: How weird... The kids aren't here Mrs. Badger: I have all my students but one is missing, its Candace Cow. kids exit a studio and meet up with Madame Gazelle Madame Gazelle: Wow!. What a great surprise! Madame Gazelle: I can see the students here, A Carrot, A Nurse, A Police Officer, A Acrobatic Elephant, And a female clown Candy Cat: Shut the f- Madame Gazelle: I will suspend you if you behave improperly Madame Gazelle: But where is Peppa, Wendy and Molly? 4 girls exit the studio, Peppa is holding a trophy Madame Gazelle: Wow Peppa!, how did you get the trophy? Peppa: I won a contest! Madame Gazelle: And i see a winner! Candy Cat: NOOO!!! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO LOSE!!!, YOU ARE A LOSER!! Madame Gazelle: Thats it Candy!, you are suspended. Candy Cat: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! Mrs. Badger: Anyways, your parents are waiting all on the left side of the road, while the parents of the other playgroup are on the right side. kids exit the studios and they get on their family cars Madame Gazelle and Mrs. Badger: Goodbye Kids! cuts to Peppa and George on the Car Pete: Peppa, how did you get the trophy? Peppa: I won a contest! Daddy Pig: Fabulous!, you did a good work here. Mummy Pig: Anyways lets go home to take a break from going to the studio camera zooms out while the pig family is laughing END Trivia * This Episode Reveals Various Things - Candy Cat is Coulrophobic - Zuzu and Zaza can speak full sentences * This is the first and Minor Appearence of American Peppa Pig A.K.A Tickle-U Peppa, (Peppa's Double) and she will return in a upcoming episode